Las vacaciones de Kari
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: ok...el titulo es un poco raro pro... tien un cierto toq d rlacion... es q no c m ocurrio.. bueno.. ya... kari cuenta sobre xq su hrmano es un desgracia2 (definitivament no es pa fans excesivament locas x Tai) corta y trminada


_Holap! Aki toy yo... Haru (de Haru-Darkdi) con un nuevo fic! Esta vez es de Kari... se trata de lo que le pasó en las vacaciones del 2004... jejeje... imagínense esto coo lo tipico q sal al final d las series con uno d los prsonajs hablando.. dando agradcimientos.. es ese estilo.. que digamos.. el personaje habla con el publico... bueno.. no los aburro +..._

Las vacaciones de Kari

¡Hola! Soy Hikari Yagami, aunque todos me llaman Kari. Estamos en el 2004 y tengo 13 años casi recién cumplidos. Mi hermano mayor, Tai, tiene 16 años. Es un desgraciado. No es que esté celosa de él por popularidad o algo así. Lo contrario, quizás hasta soy más popular que él. Él de verdad es un desgraciado. ¿pueden creer que este verano entraron unos ladrones a la casa y me mandó a mi a sacarlos? Pues así fue. Les contaré lo que pasó:

-¡hola! ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos!-nos saludó mi tía Misao cuando llegamos a su casa. 

Me encanta ir para allá. Es una casa grande, de dos pisos, color ladrillo. Tiene una reja pintada de negro y un pequeño jardín delantero. También tiene un jardín en la parte de atrás, en donde hay una casa de madera, para alojados extras, un taller de herramientas y una piscina. Nos quedaríamos unas 2 semanas. Ahí viven mis, mi tía, mi tío y mis primos Mai y Kogoro. Los primeros días estuvieron bien, pero poco a poco nos comenzamos a aburrir. Kogoro lo sacó plata a su mamá y nos escondimos. Mi hermano ya no participa con nosotros. Mis 2 primos tenían planes para escapar de la casa por un tiempo y me tenían semi convencida. La tía salió de la casa al patio y yo decidí actuar normal al ver que se nos acercaba.

-hola tía... ¿qué pasa?

-hola Kari...parece que me robaron... me falta parte de mi plata...

-mala suerte mamá... deberías fijarte más...-comentó Mai.

Pasó una hora y yo dudaba de si ir con Kogoro y Mai. Mis papás y Tai estaban tendidos al lado de la piscina tomando sol, mientras yo caminaba por la orilla de la piscina.

-mamá... y la tía Misao?

-fueron a buscar a Mai y Kogoro... al parecer se escaparon...

se fueron sin mi.... bueno... no me importó mucho, además Tai me dijo algo que me hizo olvidar el abandono de mis primos:

-Kari... hay un ladrón en tu pieza.... se ve una silueta... será mejor que vayas a ver...-era cierto-yo veré que no se escape por aquí...

Le lancé una mirada de odio que él no vio, porque estaba de espaldas hacia mi. Finalmente tuve que subir a mi pieza. Cuando llegué arriba a mi habitación, que por cierto estaba en el segundo piso y tenías dos camas, me encontré con dos ladrones, tendidos en las camas. El primero estaba despierto, tendido boca arriba, jugando con una pistola muy pequeña y el segundo estaba durmiendo. Antes de entrar decidí ir por algo que me ayudara contra los intrusos. De la nada saqué un lápiz, una peineta y un uslero. Con los tres objetos en mis manos, entré a la pieza y comencé a golpear al primero, con el uslero y luego con el lápiz. El tipo me disparó con la pistola, pero como no me dolió ni sangró no le hice caso y seguí pegándole hasta dejarlo aturdido. Después, sigilosamente me acerqué al dormido, que sin duda tenía el sueño muy pesado porque no se despertó con ninguno de los gritos, y empecé a pasarle la peineta por la cara. El tipo se despertó y me amenazó con su mini-pistola, pero yo tomé su mano y se la doblé con un movimiento raro, como si hubiera practicado judo toda mi vida, aunque realmente no sé nada. Tomé la pistola y le disparé:

-¡maté a una persona! ¡me van a llevar a la cárcel! –grité asustada. El ladrón se rió:

-¡ja, ja, ja........! la pistola es a balines... 

pasamos unos segundos en silencio, y de pronto empecé a pegarle en la cara con mi mano. Minutos después ya estaba aturdido. Saqué fuerza de quién sabe donde y agarré a los 2 malhechores, sacándolos de mi pieza. Al salir me encontré con Natsumi, la empleada, y le dije que llamara a la policía. Cuando ya estuve fuera de la casa, me encontré con una patrulla de policías. Los uniformados tomaron a los maleantes y se los llevaron. Uno se acercó a darme las gracias:

-le agradecemos mucho Srta. que nos ayudara en la captura de estos ladrones....

luego se dio media vuelta y se fue con el resto. Del patio apareció mi hermano, preguntando:      

-¿les pegaste con esto?-apuntando a la peineta que yo había ocupado.

-si. –respondí fríamente por el hecho que me mandó a mi a enfrentar a 2 ladrones, siendo él mayor.      

-auch... eso debió doler....

¿entienden ya porqué digo que Tai es un desgraciado? Bueno... lástima... el maldito de mi hermano me está llamando diciendo que es hora de cenar. En mi casa no podemos  empezar a comer sin que todos estén sentados. Eso mata a Tai. Quizás nos podamos quedar conver.... mejor no; viene con cara de asesino. Así se pone cuando tiene hambre y no puede comer... ok... nos vemos otro día! 

_Jejeje q ls parcio?espro q bueno... _**_mandn rviews_**_ please!!! Este fic ta basa2 en un sueño q tuv... obvio q en mi sueño en vz d kri taba yo..y en vz d Tai taba mi hermano... y to2 eso... aunq lo d la peinta, el uslero y el lapiz si salio en mi sueño.... bueno.. coo sea... salu2 a todos y _**_LEAN LAS 8 ESFERAS... ES MUY BUENO Y YA PRONTO PUBLICARMOS EL FINAL..._**_(pa algunos kizas ya lo vamos a habr hecho....) _


End file.
